1. Field of Art
This invention relates to the improvement of the buddy seat in the cab of an agricultural combine harvester. More specifically it relates to a dual pivoting buddy seat with a sliding utility tray.
2. Description of Prior Art
Mechanical harvesting of grain has taken place for decades. However, efforts continue in the attempt to make harvesting operations more efficient and effective. A combine harvester generally includes a head which cuts the crop. The head then moves the cut crop into a feeder house. The feeder house lifts the cut crop into the threshing and separation areas of the combine. The grain is separated from the stalk by a rotor. The grain is then moved and stored in a grain tank. The chaff and trash are deposited from the rear of the combine. An operator usually runs these various operations from a glass-enclosed cab. Typically, a cab is located behind the head and in front of the threshing and separation areas of the combine. An operator can observe most of the combine activities from the cab. During harvesting periods it is not uncommon for the combine to be operated for an extended time. Sometimes a single operator will use a combine for 16 to 18 hours; a day. Furthermore, several operators may alternate in the use of the combine. Therefore is it necessary to provide a cab which will allow maximum operator comfort and flexibility. This will permit the operator to remain mentally alert for the long time intervals needed to harvest crops. One aspect of maintaining the operator's alertness is to provide a second seat or buddy seat in the cab. The design of the buddy seat should be such as to minimize the space required. Also, a flat utility area which could be provided might also help keep the driver alert by allowing the placement and storage of various items. For instance, a beverage holder or lunch box holder are examples of items which an operator might wish to save. Furthermore, with the advent of precision farming and various computerized systems, it would be advantageous to have an area that a lap-top computer or similar equipment could be placed and easily observed during farming operations.
The effort to design and manufacture a buddy seat and storage compartment which is proximal to an operator of a farm vehicle is considerable. The research effort has followed several paths. Most devices have been designed to move the operator's chair or buddy seat to allow for maximum comfort during farming operations. Typically, in the conventional cab, the seat back of the buddy seat is fixed to the cab's rear wall. The seat base is pivotally affixed to the rear avail of the cab and is lifted up or pushed down when not in use. To ensure that the driver's view is not blocked, the buddy seat is located behind and towards the left side of the operator. While this does not impact the operator's view it is difficult for the operator to utilities the buddy seat as storage or utility area. In a conventional cab, the operator would have to reach back to get any items. Furthermore, the operator utilizing a lap-top computer or monitoring device would not be able to easily view the device.
The prior art illustrates these and additional difficulties. U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,518 discloses an operator's station for a self-propelled agricultural machine. The operator's chair is capable of sliding rearward to allow for the operator to stand while driving the combine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,602 discloses a seat support structure for the driving of an earth moving machine. The entire seat structure slides rearward and then up the rear of the driving station. This chair is complex to move and does not allow the operator to easily move the chair during vehicle operations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,438 discloses a vehicular seating apparatus. An assistant driver's seat is moved to the side and allows the driver to go to the rear of the vehicle during operations. The assistant's seal: moves towards the driver's seat to create the space. No storage space is developed as a result of the movement. The movement mechanism consists of several complex tracks on which the entire chair slides. This mechanism is complex and subject to becoming jammed if an objected is dropped on track.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,929 discloses a bed arrangement in the coupe area of a vehicle. In this disclosure, the seat back of the operator's chair comprises a pivoted upper and lower portions. The upper portion of the seat back is positioned so as to be part of a bed. The remaining portion of the bed is pivotally affixed to the rear wall of the cab. The main drawback to this design is the inability of the operator to utilize the bed or any storage space during the operation of the vehicle.
Consequently, the need exists for a buddy seat which is positioned in a cab of a combine harvester such that the operator has an unobstructed view of farming operations, but can easily be used as a storage or utility area.